wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness of Dragons
Darkness of Dragons is the tenth book in the Wings of Fire series. Tui T. Sutherland has confirmed at a book talk in Washington that the main protagonist of Darkness of Dragons will be Qibli. She has also confirmed books 11-15. This book will be released on July 25, 2017. Darkness of Dragons will also be the last book in the second series. Tui also said that a WoF fan could have their character in this book, if they won the auction. The auction ended on May 2nd, 2016. A wiki user named Typhoonseawing won the auction; the character they'll use is named Typhoon, a SeaWing-IceWing hybrid. Darkness of Dragons follows Talons of Power. It also precedes the third cycle, books eleven through fifteen. Prologue The prologue is from Palm's perspective. She is shown running away from Queen Oasis's soldiers, who are trying to take her back to the SandWing Palace. On the verge of passing out, she finds her sister, Prickle, in her hut. Reluctantly, she lets Palm in and they start arguing about Smolder. After a while, the guards then burst in, arresting Prickle by mistake, since the sisters are almost to completely identical. One of the guards recognizes the real Palm, but doesn't mention it. Palm then decides to run away and travel the continent, but realizes that she has an egg. Trivia *DoD (Darkness of Dragons) could also mean DoD (Dragonets of Destiny). *The background in the cover is almost certainly depicting the ruins of the Lost City of Night from the Jade Mountain Prophecy. *It is the second book in the second arc of five books that doesn't include the protagonist's name in the title. *It also follows Talons of Power's naming pattern as the title is a line from the Jade Mountain Prophecy. * It is also the first mainstream book to feature a full-blood SandWing, as Sunny is part NightWing, part IceWing, and part SandWing. ** However, counting Sunny and Deserter it is the third book to have a SandWing PoV. *On the cover Qibli is missing his scar on his snout, but this could show up in the final cover. He is also missing his skyfire pouch. However, his freckles are clearly present. *“Book 10 will resolve some of the problems we’ve seen throughout the series,” Sutherland said, “But I also have another idea for a standalone book.” – which is surely news that will thrill her fans." -PublishersWeekly *This is the first and likely only book to feature a WoF fan's character in a book. *This is the third Wings of Fire book to feature the POV sitting/standing on a rock or other object rather than flying/swimming, the other books being The Dark Secret ''and ''Winter Turning. *This is the third book where the dragon on the cover isn't displaying a fierce or negative expression, the other two books being Moon Rising and The Dragonet Prophecy. *This is the fourth book where a dragon on the cover of the book has accessory, the others being Talons of Power and Escaping Peril since Turtle is wearing his armband, Anemone is wearing a small silver ear piece (Talons of Power), and Scarlet has a necklace and bracelet on (Escaping Peril). *Tui also hinted that this book may take place on The Lost Continent. *In Moon Rising, Moonwatcher has a vision of Qibli yelling, "Where is she?!" at three SandWings, which may occur sometime during this book. *In a few places (such as Target), the book was titled as Storm of Sands, ''which Tui confirmed in the ''Winter Turning livestream that Qibli's name meant Storm of Sands. *At 432 pages, this will be the longest of the WoF books, including Legends. *It has been confirmed that the Moonbli/Winterwatcher debate will end in DoD. *Tui has confirmed that the ghosts of Fathom and Clearsight will make an appearance making this the first book that features ghosts of dragons. Gallery IMG_5438.JPG QIBLIII.jpg|Qibli by RhynoBullraq Book10.jpg |Angelturtle's illustration for Book 10's cover my thought of book 10.jpg|by Eel the SeaWing Blankcover.jpg|Helio's blank cover graphic (luster art) IMG 2610.PNG|Qibli by Riftlight SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Good boi.png|qibli by voiidi Category:Books Category:Upcoming books Category:Second Arc Category:Mainstream Series